


Falling for You

by JeaWrites



Series: Derby AU [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeaWrites/pseuds/JeaWrites
Summary: Four short stories for my Derby AU about some people falling in love.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, John | KryozGaming/Jaren Smith, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven
Series: Derby AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495355
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Luke's Thoughts

Luke really didn realize it at first. It was before he had been banned from the bar Ryan worked at that he began to come to terms. He had visited his friend after his own day of work (the radio station runs all day, but Luke only really needs to be their a few hours out of the day- the rest is pre-recorded and runs regularly and the music is set to play), just wanting to drink and chat. Ryan, of course, was happy to have the visit- despite them being quite common it always excited him.

“Hey Lukey,” Ryan called, not a care in his tone. “I caught the segment between you and the villain, it was pretty funny,” he snickered just talking about it, which had Luke lighting up. The image of Ryan laughing at the show was enough to make him happy with how he took todays “Glad you liked it,” he passed off cooly as he slid onto a bar stool and leaned onto the counter with a smile. “I’m pretty Joe wrote today’s,” he added. Ryan gasped like suddenly he knew the secrets to life and his mouth fell agape as he spoke; “That’s why it was finally funny!” 

Luke threatened to hit him over the counter, but he held back as he heard Ryan giggle. Then, Ryan turned. “The usual?” he asked, and Luke gave let out a "yes" with a nod. He watched Ryan make the drink- which was entertaining in itself because Ryan _ never stopped moving _ . He bounced on his feet while he was stuck in place, he moved his shoulders a little to the beat of the music, sometimes he’d even swing his hips a little and it was adorable. Ryan turned again and placed the glass in front of Luke. “Thanks, Bunny,” he smiled, sipping off of it. “Of course,” he got back before he was being waved down and excused himself from Luke, wandering to the other side of the counter to chat with another customer. 

Ryan’s laugh was something so recognizable to Luke by now that he reflexively looked towards his friend, just to catch sight of a smile- and dear god what was happening to him? Luke’s thoughts finally seemed to catch up and it knocked him back enough that he almost physically fell out of his seat from it.

He gripped the counter and glanced around, but no one was looking- which was great because he’d probably look a tad insane at the moment. Not Jon's level, of course, byt he felt pretty damn close.

Of course, he collected himself quickly, and just in time for Ryan’s return over. “My drink not good or something?” he asked, a look of hurt on his face, and while Luke knew it was fake- it still  _ stung _ . “No, it’s great as always,” Luke answered with a chuckle, all previous panics melting away to the back of his mind, “Just not that thirsty for a drink, I guess.” He winked towards Ryan and the man laughed gently, smiling wide and a blush dusted his face from the purely suggestive intent. “Well, we don’t serve anything else here- may I suggest the local strip club instead?” he teased and Luke snickered. “Depends, are you performing?” 

Ryan went to respond but he noticed a hand and he sent an apologetic glance towards Luke. “Hold that thought, Lukey, I got work,” he turned and moved to the other side of the bar again, leaving Luke on his lonesome. In which, he felt his face burn with the ideas filling his head, and most were honestly just the idea of Ryan and him  _ spending time together _ , flirting a little, hugging,  _ kissing, _ he felt butterflies at that and he scolded himself but god, he couldn’t help it. He just felt compelled towards Ryan, he cared for him, he thought about him a lot more than he’d ever care to admit and… fuck.  _ Fuck. _

He gripped his glass and chugged it in a go- which was a mistake in itself- but he just needed something to break his trail of thoughts, something to be a justifiable excuse for why his face was burning, for why his heart was beating loud enough for him to hear. 

He waited a minute until Ryan came back and pulled out some money for him. "I'm heading home," he stated, standing up. "Already?" Ryan asked, genuine curiosity over powering the pout that formed on his face. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Feel free to visit once you're off though," he offered with a smile. Ryan clicked his tongue but smiled toothily- enough for the gap to be visible, which made Luke  _ melt,  _ and he nodded. "I'll have to take that offer up," he stated, sending one last wink before he grabbed Luke's glass and turned away. 

Luke hurried out, his thoughts filling with the image of his friend- and had he really always been thinking like this? Which, was a definite yes- but it didn't explain why it was so… noticeable to himself now. 

He breathed a sigh and he swallowed his thoughts down, especially the obvious ones proclaiming their love for Ryan.  _ His _ love for Ryan. The fact he really did love Ryan. 

And, while he didn't hate the idea, he just wasn't ready to think about it. He wasn't going to deny it though. He couldn't, really. Ryan was hard to deny in any state.

Of course, he did have a few fears though, with the new realization in his head. Him and Ryan liked to practice together when things called for two on two- and he could already feel a tad bit of embarrassment creep into his mind. He shook his head and huffed as he walked off. He'll figure things out later, but right now... He was going to call Jon and talk about it.


	2. Marcel's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel goes on a date and gets hit with some realizations.

Marcel was in his zone tonight. 

They were at practice. It was a more of a chill night, they recapped a bout they just had and did some games, but nothing too serious. In fact, Evan and Brian were off skates just being idiots somewhere in the DJ booth. 

But that didn’t matter. Right now, he was in the middle of flirting with Brock, and he had no clue how he was doing it, but Brock was laughing and  _ flirting back _ . 

“Did the sun just come out, or is that just your smile?” he asked, and Brock snickered, trying to compose himself. “Are those angels singing or is it your voice?” he fired back. Marcel grinned, and he shook his head a bit. “That one was good- that one.. Man, the best one I got Smitty told me.” 

Brock nodded, gesturing. “What is it then?” he asked. “Are you broadway tickets? Because I would do anything to make you mine,” he added a wink for affect. Brock  _ wheezed _ . Marcel wasn’t aware he could do that, but it was really cute!

“That was terrible-” “We should go on a date.” Brock felt the air get knocked out of his lungs at the sudden comment. He looked to Marcel, who raised a brow and smirked. “I’ll treat ya,” he added. “O-oh- oh um,” Brock coughed to clear his throat and stood up. “I- I… I’d love to!” he agreed with a big smile that made Marcel melt.

“How about tomorrow?” Marcel offered. “Yeah, that’ll be nice,” Brock agreed. 

\--

The date came and Marcel met Brock at a park. 

It was nice, they walked around hand in hand, talking about this and that, slipping sly comments to each other. It was really pretty fun. 

“You know, Lui made  _ so  _ much fun of me before I came out,” he stated, huffing out a laugh. “Really? Seems like him,” Marcel chuckled. “I told Scotty, but he didn’t say much about it, just hoped we had a good time,” he explained, a fond smile crossing his face and his grip loosened on Brock’s hand. “Y’know, Scott actually acted pretty weird when I told him I had a date. Weirder than usual,” he wondered out loud, glancing to Brock. 

Brock hummed and shrugged a bit. “Maybe he’s just a little worried I’ll break your heart,” he joked, gaining a laugh. “As if- you’re too nice of a person!” 

But, Marcel couldn’t get his mind off of that fact- because now he was  _ thinking _ about it. What was up with Scotty?

He shook it off, and continued on with Brock. 

They sat at a bench at some point, aftering grabbing some food and drinks from a stand. “So, tell me about Scotty,” Brock stated, “You said he’s acting different? How do you know?” He took a bit of his food, and waited.

Marcel nibbled and then sighed. “Scotty’s weird- he can be hard to read sometimes despite how open he is,” he explained, shrugging. “I’ve known him since we were kids but it’d be a lie to say I can read him like a book because of that,” he laughed lightly.

He frowned, taking a sip off his drink. “But lately he’s been… different. He’s brighter, maybe? I don’t know. I can’t stop thinking about it though, and I don’t know what he’d be so happy about. I think he looks better too, he’s funnier- not that he wasn’t any of that before,” he explained. “He’s changing, and I don’t know why.”

He heard a laugh and he looked towards Brock, who held up a hand in apology as he wiped his mouth. “Sorry, sorry,” he looked at him, “It’s just… I don’t think Scotty’s changing, Marcel. I think you are.” 

Marcel couldn’t let the question leave his tongue before Brock started up again. “You’re also definitely a dumbass,” he added with a fond smile, “Since you can’t tell you’re falling for him.”

“W-what?” he exclaimed, and Brock gave him a knowing look.

Marcel was  _ flustered _ by the mere idea of a suggestion Brock was making. His eyes were wide, his face was flushed- was his heart beating too?

Brock just smiled and took a small sip of his drink, slyly looking off to the side. “I’m not surprised if you are,” he admitted, “Though I can’t deny it's not the best realization to come to while on a date.” The laugh contradicted the words that hit Marcel, and all he could do was stammer in response, head shaking slowly but completely unsurely.

“Wait,” Marcel stated, snapping out of whatever he was in, “I’m not- I-I- I’m…” Oh god. He couldn’t be.

His heart rate picked up some more.

“I… I…” But, he was.

"Oh fuck," he breathed, bring his face down to rest in his hand. "I'm sorry, Brock," he mumbled. "You don't have to be," Brock smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder. "But- but what if- I'm not even sure…" he fell quiet, and squeezed his eyes close.

Brock frowned. "You don't have to admit it yet," he spoke softly. "But… you should think about it."

Marcel glanced at him reluctantly before leaning against him. "Okay… okay."

-

Marcel walked Brock to his car, staying quiet. 

"I had a lot of fun, Marcel."

"I'm glad," he smiled. 

Brock gently leaned up and kissed his cheek before he snickered and pulled back. "I'm expecting you to do the next practice at completely 100% since I had to knock some sense into you on our date," he stated as he got into his car.

Marcel touched his cheek and ignored the statement as he back off a bit and let Brock pull out. 

_ "You’re also definitely a dumbass… Since you can’t tell you’re falling for him.” _

Marcel squeezed his shirt. 

"Fucking hell," he mumbled in disbelief. 

He couldn't be in love, could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcel is big dumb tbh


	3. Brock's Feelings (Bonus Chapter!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter with a look into how Brock handled the date with Marcel.

Brock drove off. 

He drove away from his date with Marcel. His first and only date, might he add.

_ "Maybe he's just a little worried I'll break your heart." _

Isn't that ironic? That Marcel, oh how oblivious he is, was the one to break Brock's heart?

Maybe he was being a bit selfish, or dramatic, perhaps he was just a tint jealous of Scotty. But, how could he not be! He really thought- no. He truly  _ believed _ that maybe Marcel wasn't going to turn out like  _ everyone else _ .

He gripped the steering wheel, tears built in his eyes. He blinked so his eyes wouldn't be blurry but that made the tears fall. It was a cycle.

But he was angry. He was mad at himself and his own obliviousness. He should have known he'd notice something, he'd see through Marcel and notice the little things. The stupid little things that killed his allusion. The stupid, stupid little things that he felt he  _ needed _ to point out. That's just who he is!

He breathed out through his nose and kept himself under control before pulling off into the lot of his apartment building.

He pulled into his spot, turned off his car, and just sat there. He stared out the windshield and into the street before him, not moving. 

He couldn't. He felt if he did the floodgates would crack and break under the sheer weight of his emotions, sending splinters to his heart and worsening how he felt.

"One, two, three," he mumbled, voice shaking as he closed his eyes. His lips trembled as he tried to keep them together. " _ Fuck me _ ," his voice broke and he brought his hands up to wipe his eyes as sob ached through him. Just  _ one _ nice date. That'd be nice.

It'd be nice if she wasn't still in love with her ex husband, nice if he wasn't just looking for a hookup, nice if Brock didn't constantly try and support people! Maybe things would go his way if he stayed oblivious and just let people figure it out on his own- maybe he'd be happy for a bit and not hurt right away!

He froze, leaning forward, his grip pale white and exhausted. 

That wasn't a good way to think.

He rubbed his eyes clean of tears and breathed out shakily, taking a moment to collect himself. 

He'd be fine, he always was. Always there to support who needed it. He'd never change, and he was fine with that. Right?

Right. 

He gave himself a little pep talk before he moved out of the car, shaking a bit as he stood.

The walk up to his apartment was tiring. He just wanted to lay down and sleep it all off for a bit. Rest his eyes and be "good as new" in the morning. 

He opened the door, took two steps in, and he heard Lui. "Not gonna say hello?"

Surprised to hear him, Brock looked up. It took him a second to move further in and shut the door. “Hey,” he finally greeted, soft with his tone. He toed off his shoes and pushed them to the side before he began to walk again. “Sorry it took me a bit to get back,” he trailed off, heading straight for his room. 

Lui didn’t like that. “You’re not going to tell me about it?” Lui asked, peeking from the couch and towards the entrance of the hall where Brock was stopping in his tracks. “Did it go well or do I gotta kick Marcel’s ass to kingdom come?”

Brock didn’t say anything. Was he actually considering it? No. No, he’d never ask for that to happen to anyone. But, the inviting tone Lui used warmed Brock and lured him into a safe space, tempting him to share what happened. 

“It…” he squeezed his hands into fists, shoulders shaking. “Oh, Lui,” he breathed, “I can’t- I can’t,” his breath hitched and a sob pushed through, shaking him more as tears fell.

Lui frowned and he shook his head a little before standing up. He walked over to join Brock, pulling him into a gentle hug with a sigh. “It happened again, huh?” he asked, letting Brock squeeze him in a toght embrace. Brock swallowed and nodded, eyes squeezing shut as he let his face rest on top of Lui’s head. Tears slipped onto his hair, but Lui didn’t mind. All his concern was on Brock. “I’m sorry, bud, honestly I am.”

Brock didn't say anything to that, just gripped the back of Lui's hood and sobbed quietly.

It took him six minutes to calm down enough to move to the couch, Brock let Lui cuddle him, comfort him in the best way he could, which Brock really appreciated.

Soon, Brock had just cooled off enough that they could hold a conversation.

"I'm ordering food, getting a dessert too," Lui stated quietly. Brock didn't put up an argument. "I'm also gonna send you a shit ton of cute dog memes David's been sending me," he added. That made Brock chuckle weakly. "The cute white one's you've been- been talkin about?" he asked. Lui hummed happily. "They are  _ so fucking cute _ Brock!" he exclaimed, gaining a quiet laugh.

They had a nice meal, Brock squealed at a few of the puppy pictures, and the dessert was wonderful.

Lui and him fell asleep watching a comedy on the couch, enjoying each others company.

-

Practice came way to quickly into the next week. It felt like they had just had it a day ago, it felt like everything that happened with Marcel was just a day ago... 

Brock showed up early with Lui, which was normal. They had to really, sense Brock was Lui’s ride and Brock had to get there early to assist with planning and set up. The two were chatting away carelessly while setting up track and waiting for others to show up. Anthony was there, of course. He was figuring out a plan for today's practice in case they finished some stuff up early.

Brock helped him plan the first half of the practice though, which was really pretty easy sense they only had to work on so much this time around. 

As people showed up, Brock started to slowly register the bitter feeling in his gut that came with the idea of  _ Marcel  _ showing up. God. And, once he actually showed up? Brock wanted to curl up and die, maybe be incinerated by the sun? Who knows, whichever got him faster. 

Probably the sun.

He avoided as much contact from Marcel as possible, in which includes; Direct contact, eye contact, and ‘making contact’- as in talking. Anthony had been a little off put by that, Brock was usually so happy to help out, but Brock just… wouldn’t speak up if someone was near Marcel. If it involved Marcel, it wasn’t happening. He was a bit happy though, but only because Lui didn’t hold anything against Marcel, instead he acted like everything was good. It made him happy because things  _ should _ be good between those two. It’s Brock who’s holding the issue.

The practice couldn’t have ended quick enough and Brock was happy to leave, heading outside quickly. 

Marcel watched Brock leave with a frown. He felt… hurt? Sad? He didn’t know, but he didn’t like how Brock was avoiding him. He didn’t hold true to his promise after all, about going 100% the whole practice. Brock should have yelled at him, made a sly comment, done  _ something _ . But… he didn’t. He ignored him. 

He geared down quickly, at least in Marcel’s standards. 

“You good, man?” Scotty asked, raising a brow at him. Marcel looked back, smiling a little in a reassuring way and nodding. “Yeah. I’m heading outside though, I need some air,” he reassured with a soft sigh. Scotty shrugged and nodded. 

Marcel headed out and glanced around before spotting Brock near his car. “Hey, Brock! Got a sec?” he called, jogging towards him. 

Brock blanked, he heard his name. He knew the voice. Oh god, oh fuck. He breathed and turned his head to look over, smiling awkwardly. “Sure, Marcel,” he stated. “What do you need?”

Marcel stopped beside him, smiling in a welcoming way. “Sorry, I’m sure I’m the last person you wanna see,” he chuckled tensely. Brock would have loved to tell him otherwise, to argue, but honestly, he’d be lying. “But, that’s what I wanna talk about,” Marcel continued, “Why don’t you… wanna see me? I thought you were okay with how the date went?”

Brock didn’t really expect Marcel to ask. Honestly, he was expecting to be yelled at for avoiding him, not… confronted like this. 

“The date  _ did _ go fine,” he mumbled, avoiding looking him in the eyes. His stomach felt weird, he felt like crying again. He just wanted to go home already. “Brock,” Marcel stated, “It’s okay if it didn’t. You can tell me.” Brock stared at him, finally meeting his eyes, if only for a moment. His lips quivered and tears formed. God, he’d been crying so much…

But, Marcel said what Brock needed to hear. He needed to know it was okay for Brock to know his dates weren’t okay. “I-I had a  _ terrible  _ time,” Brock finally admitted. “I loved it, I did. Up to the point Scott came into the equation and- and I hate that this wasn’t the first time it’s happened! Everytime I go on a date, it’s always something! I notice it right away too, and I can’t stand it!” He wiped his eyes and shook his head. “I just- I thought  _ maybe _ you’d be different and I-I just- you weren’t! I know I shouldn’t be so upset but- but I can’t help it!” 

He gasped to gather some air after his rant and he calmed himself down, though he was still shaking a bit. 

He wasn’t expecting Marcel to grab his hand, giving it a little squeeze with a frown on his face. “I’m really sorry Brock,” he murmured, feeling Brock squeeze his hand back before he let go. “If I had known how I felt I wouldn’t have, y’know,” he gestured loosely. Oh that was real original, it’s not what they all say after coming to the realization that their heart belongs somewhere else. “Whatever,” Brock mumbled, stepping away. “It’s fine. Curse of being the only one who can actually open their eyes and notice things,” he spoke coldly, enough to make Marcel flinch.

Which, did make Marcel feel bad. “No… I’m sorry,” he sighed, “I’m just… tired. You’re supposed to get used to stuff the more it happens but… you’ll never get used to the feeling of being the one that gives the person you like reasons to choose someone else.” 

He looked to Marcel, smiling bitterly and opening his arms. “I hope you can forgive me.” 

Marcel joined his hug awkwardly, and they shared small apologies, returning them to one another a few times before going their separate ways. Lui joined Brock soon enough and they drove home. 

Brock had too much to think about, and he’d be damned that he’d let this happen again. 

Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This,,, didn't come out as well as I would have liked but I still liked it and I hope y'all did too.


	4. Jaren and John's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just like each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short but I hope it gets the point across.

It was the little things. The way John stood a little too close to Jaren, the way Jaren would brush his hand against his, lightly intertwined one or two fingers with eachother. 

The two clearly had heart eyes for one another. 

John would sometimes casually place a kiss on Jaren’s cheek, Jaren would jokingly call him babe. 

The two would always brush it off if asked. “One day maybe we’ll be together, but not today.”

John eyed Jaren from the NSO table, smiling at him instead of doing his job. A nudge to the side did get him focused again, but he couldn’t help letting his mind linger on the male. He really did love him. 

\--

“Jaaaarennnnn,” John called once the bout was over, hurrying across the rink and into the arms of his best friend. “Joooohnnn,” Jaren mocked, sticking his tongue out as he gave him a squeeze. “Tonight was so boring,” John complained, poking his cheek gently, “Nothing cool happened.”

“By cool, do you mean no one got hurt?” Jaren asked, letting go of him and gently nudging him off, which John complied to. “You know me so well,” he teased, taking a few steps away, even adding in a turn to add drama. “Mhm,” Jaren nodded and crossed his arms, “I do.” Then, he smiled. “I know you so well, I might as well be you,” he laughed and gently leaned back into the wall.

A hum left John’s lips, something daring to it. “I could say the same thing for you,” he decided, stepping towards him again and poking a finger into his chest. “Probably,” Jaren decided, almost too fondly. “I know you well enough to know you love me,” John dared. Jaren raised a brow, almost as if he was expecting to hear something even more surprising. “And, I know you well enough to know you love me too,” he argued, their eyes made contact. 

“Just fucking kiss already,” Tyler stated, making the two jump, faces turning red. “Whaaaat?” Jaren scoffed, waving a hand. “No way man! We wouldn’t go that far!” he looked away. John took a few steps back, nodding in agreement. “Yeah! Like hell I’d kiss him- we-we’re not even dating!” he huffed.

Tyler rolled his eyes and mumbled ‘dumbasses’ under his breath as he walked away.

The two loved each other, but they couldn’t date right now. 

Maybe in the future, but for now they’d happily take it slow and let their friendship ease them into something more for the longrun. 


	5. Evans's Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan likes flirting with Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but at least this is finsihed!!

Evan didn't know how he would put his feelings towards Jonathan. Of course, he loved his teammate like he loved everyone else that he played with! But, at the same time, Evan felt something _completely_ different for the Blocker. 

He had no clue how to show this new form of affection, and it wasn't like he knew what Jon was comfortable with or not, so he just started doing little things, like giving him pats on the back and compliments when he watched Jon do something cool, or offering to be his partner for things in practice. He's took a dance class with him, and he stashes comfort food he knows Jon likes in the backroom before bouts. Because Jon often frequents the back in the halftime segments. 

Of course, after some time Evan got more confident, from slow dancing on skates with Jon to slipping in a flirty compliment; 'You looked great when you hit that guy out. And, your form wasn't bad either!' 

Okay- the flirting could be better, but Evan was still getting used to it! 

His favorite times to be with Jon were on the open skate nights, where they could just chat and relax and hang out. Sometimes they'll even just sit at a table and talk instead of skate, Jon occasionally leaning his head on Evan's shoulder to watch him play a game on his phone or something.

He skated around the rink once or twice, his mind in thought as he mindlessly moved around people until he spotted Jon slipping onto the floor. and a smile filled his face without hesitation. He glided towards the man, tapping his back gently in a small warning before turning in front of him. Jon was used to it by now, so he slowed a bit as to not run straight into Evan. "Howdy Deli," he greeted with a wink.

"Hi owl," Jon spoke back, chuckling with the words as he held a hand up, which Evan placed his own on. That way they could talk and Jon could lead him around safely. "You been having fun without me?" he asked, glancing ahead to make sure it was clear before making eye contact with Evan again.

He shook his head, his grin softening to a fond smile that matched so well with his eyes. "I could never have fun without my best friend," he teased. Though, he meant the best friend part by a lot. 

Jon's smile grew fond as well and he laced fingers with Evan for a moment, pulling their hands a nudge to the right in an unspoken way of telling Evan to move.

He listened and avoided the crowd of people calmly, keeping his eyes on Jon the whole time who was focusing on making sure they didn't run over anyone. "You look really nice under the lights," Evan stated, "Wish you looked like this all the time." He laughed and admired the way Jon's eyes widened a bit, but relaxed as he avoided eye contact.

"Shush up- I'm tryin to make sure you don't hit someone!" he exclaimed, but his lips fought back a smile as he finally released Evan's hand. "But I wouldn't mind it if- if you keep hittin on me," he added, almost prideful in the statement by how quick he thought of it and how he made it through without mixing up his words or stumbling much. Though, he flushed as Evan laughed and turned around so he could skate beside Jon.

Evan patted his shoulder, before trailing his hand down to gently grab Jon's hand. "If you don't mind, then I'll keep it up," he promised.

Jon squeezed Evan's hand back, snickering softly. "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
